


tokki

by Gifti3



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Hide wears a bunny outfit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, and of course i took it too far, back at again with that pointless smut, but it was for jokes, there was a little thing that i wrote that was supposed to come before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/pseuds/Gifti3
Summary: The blonde intertwined their fingers and stared at Kaneki with half-lidded eyes. “Why don't we have some fun?”





	tokki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayainu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayainu/gifts).



> This is for Aya, one of my friends on the Hide Discord! (I still can't believe you like my writing.)

After kicking his heels off, Hide flopped on to the bed next to Kaneki, still clad in the bunny outfit he tried to “surprise” him with. Hide had went full out with this outfit, paying extra for a collar and bowtie and even a pair of cuffs for his wrists.

“Why are you still wearing that outfit?” Kaneki barely glanced at Hide, his mind too focused on the book he was reading. He had already changed out of his work clothes, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Probably one of Hide's.

“Come on, just say I look good!” Hide pulled at his thigh high net stockings. He still felt disappointed by Kaneki’s lack of a reaction when he saw him in this outfit.

Kaneki’s gaze slowly trailed up Hide’s legs. “You look good.”

Hide deadpanned. “There was barely any emotion.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes. “But I’m telling the truth! You look good...s-sexy...What do you want me to say?” 

When Kaneki looked back at Hide he was sporting the smuggest face he’d ever seen.  
“Oh my god, I’m done talking to you now.”

Hide smiled and grabbed Kaneki’s hand and began playing with his fingers

Kaneki hummed. “Hide, what are you doing?”

The blonde intertwined their fingers and stared at Kaneki with half-lidded eyes. “Why don't we have some fun?”

Kaneki quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment. How could Hide say such things so shamelessly? Of course that didn’t mean Kaneki wanted to turn down this opportunity. They never actually done anything like this though, especially not going all the way, but Kaneki new it was coming. The tension between them had been growing ever since Kaneki moved in to Hide’s apartment. They started sharing the bed and doing things friends usually wouldn’t. They were practically a couple at this point. Anyways he felt really comfortable with Hide.

Making up his mind, Kaneki crawled over towards Hide. He grabbed and pushed the blonde's stocking covered thighs apart and settled in between them. He leaned down to place quick kiss upon his soft lips while interlaced their fingers.

Kaneki looked into the blonde's warm, brown eyes and at that point he realized how real the situation was and what they were about to do. 

He froze. 

The blood that was heading south was now rushing to his face instead.

Breaking eye contact with Hide, he turned his head away and began to stutter. 

Hide burst out laughing.

"Oh man. What a switch-", Hide started laughing again.

"Shutup!" Kaneki got out from in between Hide's legs and turned away from the snickering blonde.

When Hide finally caught his breath, he called out to Kaneki. The white haired man still had his back turned. 

"Ken?"

Kaneki turned his head slightly. He was pouting. 

"Aww don't be like that. I was just teasing you!" 

Hide crawled up behind the man and placed his chin on his shoulder. "Kennn."

Kaneki would have continued ignoring the blonde but the fluffy bunny ears were pretty distracting. 

"I'm not upset, just embarrassed."

Hide nuzzled Ken's neck before pulling back.He moved in front Kaneki.

"I’m sorry for laughing though.” Hide leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kaneki’s lips. “If you’re okay with it, I wanna keep going. How about you sit back and let me do everything?"

"W-what?"

"Don't worry about it." Hide kissed the side of Ken's jaw and pushed him gently on to the bed.

The blonde slowly crawled on all fours keeping direct eye contact. He hovered above Kaneki. Leaning down, he pushed his soft lips against Kaneki. Kaneki pushed his tongue in Hide's mouth, albeit a little forcefully.

Hide dragged his hand down Kaneki's arm before grabbing the white haired man's calloused hands and intertwining their fingers.

Hide pulled back, completely flushed. 

Wow just from kissing, Kaneki thought. 

Hide wiped the drool collecting at the corner of his mouth and sat his ass on Kaneki's erection.

From this angle, Kaneki could see that  
Hide wasn't wearing any type of underwear beneath the one piece he was wearing.

Hide pushed forward while simultaneously grinding downward. Kaneki hips thrusted upwards without permission. The blonde smirked leaned forward on his arms slowly continued his movement, his upper body swayed back and forth.

“Hide, please…”

Hide hummed in response and sat back on Kaneki’s thighs. He pulled down the man’s boxers, releasing his cock to the chilly air. 

Hide slowly stroked him as he leaned over and pulled out the drawer to the nightstand and quickly pulling out a small bottle. 

Kaneki grabbed the bottle from Hide.  
“Let me do it.”

He grabbed Hide’s wrist and pulled him down on his chest, the bunny ears almost hitting him in his face. Hide’s ass was raised in the air. The cute bunny tail perched on it.

After quickly pouring some lube on his fingers he reached behind Hide, pulling the cloth of his one piece out of the way with his other hand. Kaneki softly rubbed and pushed at Hide’s tight entrance before slowly pushing a finger in.

The blonde gripped Kaneki’s shirt and shoved his face into Kaneki’s neck.

“You okay?”

“Of course, keep going.”

Kaneki turned his head to the side and kissed Hide’s neck before gently sucking and biting down. He continued to thrust his finger in Hide. Soon enough he was able to add another one. He slightly scissored his fingers. 

“I think that’s good…” Kaneki pulled out before Hide pushed himself off his chest and raised up above his waiting cock. Kaneki placed his shaky hands on the blonde's waist to help support him. 

From the looks of it, Kaneki might have seemed very nervous but he felt quite the opposite. He couldn't wait to have that cute bunny bouncing up and down on his hard cock. Moaning as he fucked himself on top of Kaneki...

Hide grabbed his cock, pushing the head against his hole. He clenched around Kaneki's length as he slowly inched his way down. Kaneki soothingly stroked his hips in hopes of relaxing him. Soon his cock completely buried in the blonde’s ass.

After a moment, Hide exhaled a breath, and slightly swiveled his hips.

He pulled up until only the head remained. The blonde dropped down causing Kaneki to let a grunt.

“God, you feel good inside me”, Hide moaned, moving quicker. The bunny ears on Hide’s head bounced with his movement. 

The top of the one piece was beginning to slide down from Hide’s movement, revealing Hide’s rosy, pert nipples. Kaneki had an urge to latch his mouth onto them. Too bad he couldn’t from this position.

Hide continued to move on top of him. He was flushed down to his shoulder’s. “Feels so good…” Hide bit down on his bottom lip.

He didn’t know when he started but Kaneki was panting. He was really close. He began thrusting up to meet Hide halfway.

“Hide!” Kaneki gripped Hide’s hips, pulling him downward while pushing up into the blonde’s warm entrance so he could fill him with his seed. Hide’s toes curl inward and he whined as his body twitched from his orgasm. Sticky, white fluid seeped through the front of of his one piece.

“F-Fuck...”, Hide gasped out. He laid forward onto Kaneki’s chest.

Kaneki loosely wrapped his arms around Hide’s waist and shallowly jerked his hips upwards as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.  
After a he’d caught his breath, Kaneki pulled out of Hide’s ass, a trail of cum following. 

“Ugh, that’s gonna be a pain to deal with later,” Hide mummered. He slowly got off Kaneki and laid down beside him.

The blonde already looked half asleep.

Kaneki pulled him close. “Don't you want to shower?”

Hide drowsily shook his head and closed his eyes. “Sleepy….”

Kaneki sighed and lifted the blonde up. The bunny ears fell from Hide’s head and onto the bed. 

Kaneki grabbed them and placed them on the nightstand so they wouldn’t be crushed. He didn’t want to admit it, be he really liked the bunny outfit. He walked to the the bathroom with Hide in his arms, ready to take a warm bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm improving at writing at least lol


End file.
